


stay in touch

by Kalua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Post-Series, These boys are absolute disasters they're adorable I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Once the Ceremonial Duel is over, it's time to say goodbye...





	stay in touch

“It was, um… Nice to meet you.” More than a bit awkwardly, Marik held out his hand. It wasn’t _quite_ the right thing to say; they’d met before, briefly, but back then, Marik had done his best to avoid Ryou.

Not that Ryou seemed to mind; he just took Marik’s hand with a smile. “It was nice to meet you, too. Maybe we can stay in touch?”

The difference between him and the spirit was astounding. Maybe Marik should have expected as much—they were two completely different people, after all—but it nevertheless took him by surprise. Where the spirit was cold and ruthless, Ryou seemed warm and compassionate; where the spirit was rude and condescending, Ryou was nice and polite. It was hard to believe those two had been together for so long, albeit unwillingly, yet remained so different.

Suddenly, Marik became very aware that he’d been zoning out, Ryou’s hand still in his own. He hurriedly let go, not daring to look into the other boy’s eyes. “Yeah, that’d… That’d be nice.”

Ryou dug around in his bag until he found a piece of paper and a pen, and quickly scribbled his number and email address down. “Here.”

Marik raised his eyes again as he took the piece. Wait, was Ryou blushing? Because of him? He felt his own cheeks grow warmer at the thought, but quickly reminded himself not to zone out again. Once was embarrassing enough.

“Thanks.” He could feel the others’ eyes on him, as if everyone was _waiting_ for something. Or maybe that was just his imagination. “Have a safe journey home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally _supposed_ to be longer, but my brain was like "Nah". Guess I'll have to write the longer version some other time lol. <strike>Also I would have set it in that AU I have but idk yet what Monsters these kids will get so... Might make some changes to the longer one if I figure it out in time</strike>


End file.
